The present invention relates to a contact body for cooling towers comprising a plurality of lattice-type members made of plastic which are connected to one another to form a packaged element and whereby the water to be cooled is distributed from the top and the cooling air flows through the contact body in a crosscurrent and/or countercurrent flow relative to the water flow.
Such contact bodies for cooling towers are known in various embodiments. They are comprised of individual planar and/or corrugated lattice panels. Such lattice panels are manufactured in the form of individual panels by an injection molding process. Due to this discontinuous manufacturing process, these panels are very expensive. Furthermore, they require a complicated mounting process in which additional fastening elements are necessary.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a contact body for cooling towers of the aforementioned kind, the manufacture and mounting of which is substantially facilitated and cheaper without impairing the thermal-hydraulic effectiveness of the contact element.